1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeding apparatus, and more particularly to an animal feeding apparatus for delivering a suitable quantity of food.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical animal feeding apparatus comprise a standardized feeding cycle, such as one feeding per day at a given time, however, most of the feeding apparatus comprise an electric system to measure the quantity of the food and to deliver the food at a predetermined time interval. The electric system is expensive and is apt to be out of order.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional animal feeding apparatus.